


Fervor

by Myoot



Category: Diablo (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Tags to be added, a hint of family fluff if u squint, i love torturing solrius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoot/pseuds/Myoot
Summary: “The world is a cruel place, is it not, little one? Though you may be young, you will understand affairs others may not. Laws to which you may disagree yet must follow, orders to will be forced to comply to. I pray, my child, that you develop a mind of your own. I hope, my little sun, that you will find the reason in my actions.” - Mother.





	Fervor

_"Solrius, you were created in desperate times. When the Heavens suffered terrible losses and the Hells grew triumphant, I had decided to take action. And made you. Know that you will have difficulties in life; more so than others. Though I trust that you may find tranquility to form your mind."_   
  
Never had she felt more out of place. Even as the Council argued and debated, she abstained from the topic. How could she contribute? She was no better than those on Sanctuary- no different than the Nephalem. Her gaze traveled to the ground, her wings rippling in the air absent from any wind. She was no archangel; only the General and trainer of the Luminarei. She had no place in such a debate. Yet, alas, her heritage forced her to take place as Guidance to mark for the absence.    
  
She could be out planning assaults with Valor; but no, she was stuck in a political debate over a species she held no attachement to. Despite whom had created her; Guidance was not something she excelled at as Mother, bless her soul, once had.   
  
The vote was three against one. Valor stood alone in his decision to cast genocide on Sanctuary.   
  
"We lack a vote!" had yelled the aspect of Valor, his wings flared behind him. Justice, with his own frustrations, sought to end the debate.   
  
"A vote does no longer matter, Sanctuary will be spared no matter which side she choses. You and I both know that, brother."   
  
"Would it be so fair to rob her of the opportunity?" Justice fell silent, his gaze now turning to the clad in golden armor; aura radiating with an uninterest to the topic at hand. Solrius blinked, trailing her eyes to the now expecting archangels. Even though she knew her words would solve nothing; she spoke, voice monotone.   
  
"My best interests lie with the protection of the Heavens. The Nephalem are still unpredictable, the actions of a few does not tell of the rest. While the possibility of us allying with the Nephalem is alive; we cannot say for sure that they will not rebel against us. We cannot leave them alone either; the daemons will pry on their naïve ways and infect them with sin. As long as there lies a threat to the High Heavens within them, then my vote shall lie with their death. I apologize, but keeping them alive will amount to no good, no matter which side they choose." She spoke, her wings relaxed, calm. What had she to fear? Constantly she tried to tell the Council that she was not Guidance, yet they learned slowly. Then again; she would not hesitate to fell her own kin should the need arise.   
  
Besides her she felt Valor's aura grow. Pride; a fatal sin. Though he may not be able to boast much; a little victory means all to him. It would have been endearing, had he been different. Her gaze turned to Fate, who avoided hers the same she avoided Hope. She remained silent through the ending of the debate, her posture never changing.   
  
When she found herself alone, her wings twitched. Solrius. Made from the sun; daughter to Guidance and next in line to Valor; should the archangel die.   
  
Her gaze went up to the light that protruded from the gaps in the walls- almost seeming like windows. Perhaps the absence of Mother still baffled the Heavens; without Guidance, where would they go? Had she seen something they hadn't? They expected her creation to know; but Solrius was a general to the Luminarei; trained personally by Imperius himself.   
  
Emotions and morals were distant feats. While she stood in place to Guidance in political matters; she would rarely input her own words into the debates. She was trained to kill, not to talk and yell at those she thought were wrong. No, otherwise she would have been an angel of Justice, not Valor. She has stared into the eyes of traitors as she felled them, she had no place in the Council; only in the army.   
  
Why did they keep her, then? Grief, she speculated.    
  
Solrius blinked, finally batting her wings to take to the air, leaving the chamber within seconds. Setting her feet at the borders of the opening, her attention went to Heaven and its hosts. They flew, talking about personal affairs of went by for business; everything in order and calculated- save for the few fledgelings that still needed to get the hang of things.   
  
Her duty was to protect them, to guard the gates from ever being breached. The Heavenly Host counted on her. She held no connection to them. The similarities ended as soon as they began; she may look and act like an angel; she was anything but. Created in times of need, from day one her fate lied to the battlefield. Why else would she be of Valor?   
  
The host allowed her feet to leave the solid border, her wings idly wavering now that she was in the air. It was almost as if the sun itself had graced her. If Mother's words were true, then it had. Solrius sent the chamber one last look before gliding forwards to the Halls of Valor, paying prior events no mind. She never did.   
  
 She had no time for simple squabbles that would amount to nothing in the end.   
  
She had soldiers to train.


End file.
